Jinchuriki of the Hestia Familia
by D-nasty
Summary: Being banished for roughing up Sasuke and his status as a Jinchuriki Naruto leaves Konoha along with a close friend while also escaping a war hawk to find comfort in a Goddess and a strange new world. Filled with Gods, Monsters, Dungeons, other races like Elves, Dwarves, Amazons, and anything else imaginable, Naruto plans to leave his mark in a new place and make it his home.
1. Shocking Changes

Chapter 1 Shocking Changes

It was pouring down rain in the middle of the night sky and everyone was inside to escape the rain.

All except one person, who was walking in the rain through the woods.

It was 13 year old boy that was lightly tan skinned having spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a white tassel on his right shoulder as the shoulders were blue and a red spiral on the back, blue ninja sandals, and the only possesion he had on him was a scroll he was given that was in a seal tattoed on his chest over his heart. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, ex shinobi of Konoha.

Reason being he was a ex shinobi...

He got banished.

Only because he accomplished his mission in bringing back Sasuke to prevent from going to Orochimaru for power and roughing him up a bit.

But that wasn't the clinger.

The clinger was that someone told everyone about him holding the Kyuubi and that made everyone turn on him with only a few people sticking up for him.

So it was decided by the Civilian Council along with the village Elders to banish him cause they felt he outlived his uses.

Natually Naruto was heartbroken by everything that has happened to him.

The only good thing was the the people who still stood by him.

Shikamaru.

Choji.

Konohamaru and his friends.

Shino.

Hinata.

Iruka.

Anko.

Teuchi and Ayame.

Neji.

Tenten.

Rock Lee.

Kurenai and Asuma.

Shizune.

Tsunade.

Jiraiya.

Those people stood by him and even gave him a go-away party.

When it was over he packed his stuff and left the village.

The downside it began to rain.

"I do everything I could for that village, and I get banished. Some gratitude." Naruto sighed.

**"Really sorry this happen to ya, kit. After all the shit you had to deal with in his, this is the most unfair."** A voice said in his head that showed it was the Kyuubi.

"It's alright, Kurama. The only consolation is that we have a better friendship." Naruto smiled softly.

**"True enough."** Kurama grinned.

A twig snapped behind him making Naruto turned around getting into a fighting position.

"Whoever you are come out!" Naruto demanded.

Somebody walked out to show it was a 13 year old girl that was peached skinned short indigo hair in a hime style with pale lavender tinted eyes wearing a baggy beige jacket with a hoodie that had yellow circles on the shoulder that had red flames, blue pants, and blue ninja sandals having a black backpack on her. This girl was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked easing his body.

"I decided to come with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"But why? You have family and friends with you in Konoha." Naruto said.

"I already talked to Tsunade-sama and father about it, and they decided to let me go with you. I can't live in Konoha knowing you're not in it." Hinata said.

"Why? Why would you leave everything behind for me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my most precious person Naruto. I can't live a life without you. I love you." Hinata said coming up to Naruto and hugging him tight.

Naruto was shocked by what Hinata said.

She loved him?

Him of all people?

Suddenly he was hit with flashes of all the times he and Hinata spended together the moments they had and shared and the reactions Hinata displayed when she was with him.

And just like he was hit by lightning everything about Hinata made sense.

Overcome with intense joy like to other Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata hugging her just as tight and began crying out of happiness. Lounging for someone to say he loved him just like that.

Hinata smiled softly hugged Naruto tighter as she rubbed his head.

"Thank you, Hinata! Thank you!" Naruto sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay Naruto. I will always be here with you." Hinata soothed.

**"Hmph! I'm glad Naruto finally has someone to love him, but she doesn't have to lay it on kinda thick."** Kurama pouted.

The two stayed like that for a while before they started to walk on off, but they were holding hands.

* * *

**Hours later**

Naruto and Hinata found refuge in a cave from the rain to dry themselves off.

"Man it's raining pretty hard, huh?" Naruto said.

"I'm sure if we wait it out it'll pass soon." Hinata said.

"Oh by the way what's in that backpack you have?" Naruto asked Hinata looking at her.

"Clan techniques and jutus that would work well for me that Tsunade-sama and father gave me to protect myself." Hinata said.

"Well let me seal them up for you." Naruto offered.

"You know fuinjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. You don't take training from Jiraiya without learning a few things. Why I'm happy to say I'm close to master level." Naruto said proudly pounding his chest.

"As always you're amazing Naruto." Hinata giggled.

After putting her stuff in a seal on her wrist Naruto and Hinata decided to lean up against each other and relax while keeping the other warm.

Everything was nice and serene.

"Here you are, Kyuubi boy."

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes and looked outside the cave to see a tan skinned old man having shaggy black hair with matching black eyes with the right being covered in bandages that was also wrapped around his head and a x scar on his chin wearing a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder with a cane in his left hand.

Around him were Anbu with the usual blank mask but they had the kanji for "Root" on them.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked getting bad vibes from this old man and the Anbu.

"My name is Danzo. I'm one of the Elders and I'm here for you. The fact that Hinata is here is just a bonus." Danzo said.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"You see being that you're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi I feel as though you could be the perfect weapon for Konoha. So I let it slip of your statis which lead to your banishment. That way I could snatch you without worry and take you back to my base where you can be the perfect to for me and later for when I become Hokage." Danzo smirked.

"Wait... You're the reason I was kicked out of my home and have my coworkers betrayed me?!" Naruto shouted standing up.

"Not to mention he plans to use you to overthrow Tsunade-sama!" Hinata yelled in anger also standing up at the thought of anyone using her Naruto like a tool.

"That's right. But it won't matter for you two eventually. Root, take them." Danzo ordered.

The Root charged at Naruto and Hinata as they leaped out of the cave and began engaging Danzo's forces.

Hinata was fighting off the Root using her own Hyuga style with her flexibility able to take a few down as some moved in to overbare her, but Hinata wasn't having any of it. She sticked with kicks, punches, and chakra covered hits while dodging, rolling, or leaping out of the way.

Naruto was maintaining his own fight against the Root using his unpredictability to catch them off gaurd or not being able to read his movement let Naruto defeat some of his foes. He was using shadow clones as cover to blind them before moving in for the kill or making them unable to fight again.

Naruto and Hinata leaped together back to back keeping a lookout of more trouble.

"Y'know this is not how I imagined things would turn out when I got banished." Naruto said.

"But we can't fall here. If we do then Danzo will take us both a weapons to use against Tsunade." Hinata frowned.

"No way in hell I'm gonna let that happen." Naruto growled.

Suddenly Naruto saw a Root coming at Hinata.

"Hinata look out!" Naruto said pushing her out the way.

***SLASH***

"AAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed in pain holding on to his bleeding right eye.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted rushing forward and striked the Root where the heart was killing it before she came to Naurto's side. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"Fuck no I'm not! My right eye is destroyed!" Naruto gritted his teeth trying to fight the pain as he showed an empty bloody eye socket.

"Oh god." Hinata said horrifyed.

"Unfortunate, but really it helps me in capturing you two." Danzo chuckled walking up to them as the Root surrounded them.

"Damn you!" Naruto growled in anger.

"Stay back!" Hinata shouted holding Naruto close to her.

"You're not in any position to give me orders. Especially when I use my special Sharingan eyes." Danzo smirked letting go of is cane and unwrapped the bandages around his right eye to show a fully mature Sharingan eye. "Now to make you obey." Danzo said as the eye began to spin.

"I don't think so!" Hinata said flinging a kunai out rigth at Danzo.

***SINK***

"AAAAAHH!" Danzo roared as the kunai struck him in the Sharingan eye making it fly out of his socket and into Hinata's hand. "Why you!" He growled.

"You bastards took my Naruto's eye so I'm returning the favor." Hinata smirked.

"Nice one Hinata." Naruto grinned.

"Root! Take these little bastards now!" Danzo ordered.

As the Root walked closer to Naruto and Hinata, from inside the seal Kurama knew they had to do something or else they would all be Danzo's pet.

That was when it got a look at the Sharingan eye in Hinata's hand and knew right then and there it had a plan.

**"Kit! I have an idea! Brace yourself!"** Kurama said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Kurama sended its chakra through Naruto towards the Sharingan eye making it spin as it glowed red and black as did Hinata and Naruto.

"Stop them!" Danzo shouted.

The Root leaped at Naruto and Hinata to capture them...

Only for the duo to be sucked into a vortex before it vanished along with them.

"NOOOO!" Danzo screamed as his weapons disappeared from his grasp.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

We come to a section of a town that looked abandoned before a vortex came out with Naruto and Hinata coming out of and fell on the ground.

"Well that was fun." Naruto groaned feeling pain from all over his body.

"What was that?" Hinata asked feeling the same pain.

**"I used my chakra to access the Sharingan's space-time power to transport us away from Danzo and the Root."** Kurama said.

Naruto explained to Hinata what Kurama did so they could escape.

"Well that was lucky. Tell the Kyuubi I said thanks." Hinata smiled sitting up ignoring the pain.

"Hehehe." Naruto chuckled before groaning as his body felt weaker and weaker.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worried.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Naruto muttered feeling his eye getting heavy.

"No Naruto! Stay with me til we can get help!" Hinata said shaking Naruto to keep him awake.

"Goodness! Are you two alright!"

Naruto and Hinata looked ahead to see a woman rushing up to them that stood 4'7 having long black hair with blue eyes having a slim voloptuous figure with D-cup breasts wearing a white short dress that seemed torn from the shoulders, collar, and a torn window on her chest showing her cleavage stopping at her thighs with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of white flip-flops rubbing her eyes.

"Help us, please!" Hinata pleaded.

Naruto's eye only grew heavy as he started to loose consciousness and the last thing he saw was the woman making it to them before everything went black.

* * *

Hope yall like this story for the new year.

Anyway here is the harem for now: Hinata, Hestia, Eina, Misha, Syr, Ryuu, Anya, Ais, and Liliruca.


	2. Joining a Different World

Well it was close but more people voted for Bell to not be in the story. So that's that. Bell won't be in the story at all. Anyway here is the story, sadly it's not much as I want it to be.

Chapter 2 Joining a Different World

We come to a building where Naruto was resting in a bed as his body was wrapped in bandages and wrappings was around his right eye and the only thing he was wearing was his boxers as the cover was over his body.

Feeling consciousness coming to him Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes coming back to the world of the living.

"What the?" Naruto muttered rising up and groaned again as his body felt sore. "Where am I?"

The door to the room opened and in came Hinata wrapped in bandages too who gasped at seeing Naruto awake.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered coming to Naruto and hugged him.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I was so worried about you when you passed out!" Hinata said.

"Sorry for worrying you." Naruto muttered hugging her back.

They stayed like that for awhile til they separated.

"So where exactly are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're in Hephaestus-sama's place." Hinata said.

"Hephaestus?" Naruto said confused.

"That would be me." Naruto turned his head back to the door to see a pale skinned woman having red hair that reaches to the waist in a low ponytail with a left crimson eye as an eyepatch over her right eye having a slender figure with low D-cup breasts wearing a white high collar buttoned up long sleeved shirt, black gloves that stopped above her elbows, black pants, and brown high heeled boots that came above her knees walking in the room. "Nice to see you're awake."

"So you're Hephaestus. I take it you are the one who healed me and Hinata?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope." Hephaestus shook her head.

"That was me." Naruto looked to see someone else coming into the room and it was the same woman he saw just before he passed out. "Hello, my name is Hestia. It's great to have you back with us Naruto."

"Thank you for healing me and my friend." Naruto thanked.

"You're very welcome." Hestia smiled.

"Trust me kid, when I saw you you were pretty much in worse for wear." Hephaestus said crossing her arms.

"So where in the Elemental Nations are we, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Um... we're not in the Elemental Nations anymore, Naruto." Hinata said scratching her right cheek looking away from him.

"We're not?" Naruto blinked.

"Nope. We're in a entirely different dimension."

Naruto looked at where the voice was coming from to see a young woman sitting on a window seal looking out it. She was peach skinned having orange red hair that went to her back with green eyes that had matching orange red fox ears coming out the top of her head and a orange red fox tail coming out of her tailbone and a curvy figure with large D-cup breasts wearing a brown shirt and black shorts. (Looks like Yukikaze from Dog Days but her hair is orange red instead of yellow)

Naruto was confused on who she is til he really looked at the fox girl.

"K-K-Kurama?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yep. It's me Naruto." The fox girl known as Kurama revealed.

"You're a girl?!"

"Damn straight. When we entered this world and you were healed I somehow got out of the seal and given a human body." Kurama explained before winking at him. "Quite the sexy babe, aren't I?"

Naruto didn't answer, just blushed and looked down causing Kurama to snicker.

"A-Anyway! So the sharingan eye teleported us to a whole different world?" Naruto asked after getting his blush under control.

"It did." Hinata said. "And let me tell you Naruto this world is full of wonder." She smiled.

"Fucking yeah it does." Kurama nodded.

Hinata and Kurama spent the next hour explaining to Naruto everything about the new world they were in. About the different species and creatures, Adventurers, Gods and Goddesses along with their Familia, dungeons and monsters, magic stone, valis which is the currency in this world, everything.

And it all amazed Naruto.

"Whoa. All this sounds pretty cool." Naruto grinned.

"We figured you would agree." Hinata and Kurama giggled.

"That reminds me, what happened to that sharingan eye?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and Kurama looked at each other before the latter went and grabbed the mirror on the nightstand and the former unwrapped the bandages around Naruto's head confusing him.

But when Kurama placed the mirror in front of his face as the bandages came off, Naruto was surprised with what he saw.

His right eye that was bloody and empty was filled with the sharingan eye looking back at him.

"I-I have the sharingan eye, now?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah, Kurama and Hestia both worked to give you that new eye after the latter heard how you lost your original eye." Hinata explained.

Naruto looked at Hestia who smiled happily at him as if she was proud with what she did.

"Thank you, Hestia. I don't know what to say." Naruto said with gratitude.

"I'm glad I could help." Hestia said.

"Try to see if you can turn it off, otherwise you would be pulling a Kakashi thing." Kurama said.

Naruto nodded and focusing chakra to his eye before turning it off, causing the sharingan eye to turn blue and lose the three tomoes.

"I guess having a sharingan eye will be cool. As long as I don't inherit the shitty attitude." Naruto said.

"I don't think you will, Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled hugging him.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto wondered.

"No idea." Hinata said.

"You got me." Kurama said.

"I have an idea!" Hestia exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "Why don't you three become part of my Familia!"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! I don't really have one at the moment, but I would be glad to have you three in it." Hestia said.

"Not to mention it would get her out of my hair." Hephaestus teased.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia whined making her chuckle at her friend.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata and Kurama.

"I say why not. After all she did heal you and Hinata." Kurama grinned.

"And being Adventurers does sound like fun." Hinata smiled.

"Alright then." Naruto nodded before looking at Hestia. "Hestia, we would be honored to be apart of your Familia."

"Great! You won't regret it, I promise!" Hestia grinned happily jumping up and down.

And that's all for the chapter. Sorry, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Next chapter I'll show the other additions to the harem.


End file.
